Making Connections
by cugi-terl
Summary: High School AU. Sam finds himself attracted to an older boy, Gabriel, and he's not exactly sure how to proceed. Sabriel and a side of Anna/Dean. Explicit content, slash and general fluff.
1. Confessions

_A/N I have been into Sabriel lately, so I deicide to try writing a story of my own. This is an AU based in High School. I changed a few detail to fit the story. For one I changed the age difference between Dean and Sam, so Dean is now 18 and Sam is 15. The other changes I'll try to explain throughout the story. But If I leave something out, and it doesn't make sense, be sure to let me know._

_Warning: This story will contain __**explicit sex scenes, swearing and mature content**__- don't say I didn't warn you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but then again it's not such a bad thing, if I did, I would make them do some pretty naughty things :D_

**Chapter One - Confessions**

On the drive up from school Dean noticed that Sam was unusually quiet, while normally he would blabber on and on about his day and all the new and exciting things he had learned, today he seemed thoughtful and reserved.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" Dean asked tentatively, while he wasn't into all the touchy feely stuff, Dean cared deeply for his brother, so he had to ask.

"Oh, what?" Sam asked, obviously distracted.

"I asked if you're ok, you look like you saw a ghost"

"Um, I'm ok" Sam answered tentatively, and very unconvincingly. Dean decided not to push further. First of all it wasn't his style to pry and secondly he was sure Sam would come clean eventually if he needed to.

They finished the ride home in silence. But when at dinner Sam still had the thoughtful air about him, and nearly walked into a wall because he wasn't paying any attention, Dean decided to ask again.

"Really, Sammy, what is going on?" Sam only hesitated a moment, before a sort of resolve filled his eyes.

"Look Dean, can I ask you a sort of personal question?"

"Sure, kiddo" Dean answered still looking at Sam quizzically. What the hell was this about?

Sam took one more deep breath.

"Well, um, have you ever felt…" He trailed off tentatively looking at Dean, the older sibling nodded at him, prompting him to continue. "Have you ever felt attracted to another guy?" Sam finished in one breath, not looking Dean in the eyes.

Dean was a bit shocked by Sam's question, but he quickly shifted his expression back to neutral, as this was obviously important to Sammy.

"Well, personally, um…" Dean was finding it hard to express himself. Sam looked up and was watching him carefully now. "Look, Sammy, I don't think that _I_ ever experienced any attraction to the same sex, but that doesn't mean that it's not ok if _you _do. I mean, it is perfectly ok, if you do…" Dean was feeling like an idiot, he was really kind of out of his depth, but he wanted Sam to know that he would support him and love him no matter what. And if he was gay or bisexual or whatever Dean would always support him. He just didn't know how to say that.

Sam was still looking at him timidly and it seemed like he was a bit scared, so Dean decided to continue.

"So, um, why do you ask? Do you like someone at school? " Sam bit his lower lip and nodded once.

"Well, um is it someone I know?" Dean continued, trying to sound gentle. Sam sighed.

"Yes, Dean, you know him." He seemed a bit sheepish as he was saying that. Dean looked at him curiously. He didn't mind his brother crushing on another boy, but at the same time Dean didn't want Sammy to get hurt and he knew that not all people were tolerant.

"Will you maybe tell me who it is?" Dean asked, raising his brow questioningly. Sam looked very uncertain.

"You are not going to like this…" He said quietly. Dean frowned, trying to think. Um, someone he wouldn't like? Sure, if Sammy was having a crush on someone much older that was bound to unsettle him, as far as he knew Sam didn't have any experience, with either gender. And it would make sense that it would be someone older, most probably a senior. They've only started at this school this year so Dean didn't know many people outside his year.

"Well, Sammy I'll try to be supportive" He said, with his best impression of a supportive voice. 'Although if some older boy tries to mess with you I'll beat the crap out of him', he added mentally.

Sam hesitated for a second before murmuring really quickly "Gabriel Novak"

"What?" Dean's head shot up. Surely, he must have misheard that. It could not be that asshole, Novak.

Sam whispered that name again, this time even quitter, if that is even possible, but Dean heard him.

"Sammy, you cannot be serious, that guy is bad news." Sam's face immediately soured at his words. Dean tried to let out a breath and calm his angry/shocked expression. He had to sort this out. His brother could not be having a crush on …. It made him angry to even think of the elder Novak.

"Look, are you sure you like him?" He asked, trying his best to keep his expression level. "I don't really think Gabriel" He nearly choked on that oh so hated name "would be interested in a relationship with a guy".

And that was true, Gabriel had a reputation much like Dean's which so probably one of the reasons they didn't see eye to eye. The other being the fact that Gabriel was a huge troublemaker; pranks were second nature to him. A third factor, and probably the main one, though Dean didn't want to admit it, would be the fact that Gabriel walked in on Dean with his sister, Anna. And he had made a point of telling the whole school about the encounter. It got him a (hurtful) slap from his girlfriend of the week, and also caused him problems with the principal, who was a family friend of the Novaks. Dean had hated the guy ever since.

"Well, look I really like him since we got here" Sam started, Dean hardly resisted to need to pfff, Gabriel Novak sure knew how to make an entrance. On their first day of school, someone managed to put insane amounts of pepper in all the food in the canteen. While everyone was having coughing fits, Gabriel Novak, Dean refused to think of him as just Gabriel, waltzed into the place with his small entourage, looking like he owned the place.

"But I didn't think I had a chance, until I saw him, um kissing a guy today at school" He finished in a rush. When Dean didn't say anything, he took that as encouragement and told the story.

Sam got held up in English class, because his professor wanted to talk about his essay and he was late going to his next class. The hallway was deserted, except for two figures in a corner. Sam immediately had a feeling like he wasn't meant to see this, so he became very quiet. And then he realised that the guy whose back was turned to him, was Gabriel, and he was lip locked with someone. At first Sam couldn't see who it was, he thought it must be some girl as usual, but then he realised it was another guy, a year younger than him. Sam briefly recalled that his name was Michael.

Sam finished his tale and looked back at Dean who had a sceptical look on his face. He could not let his brother date that guy, period! Dean felt like he might stamp his foot like in the movies, to express his protest.

"Well, maybe he's got a boyfriend" he started. God, please let that be true, please let him be taken, Dean found himself thinking.

Sam looked crushed at the prospect. Why did his brother have to fall for the worse possible candidate, Dean thought bitterly, and forced himself to say, for Sam's sake:

"Well, maybe not, you shouldn't be discouraged, maybe it's just a fling" Like all of his other "relationships". Sam brightened up a tiny bit.

"Do you think he might ever want to date me?" Sam asked tentatively. Dean's first desire was to scream "no". His second wish was to go and punch Gabriel Novak in the face really hard, for making his brother want him. Although he thought unhappily, that probably wasn't fair. Though he's still a dick, Dean added in his thoughts.

"I don't know Sammy, but I wouldn't rush into anything, he's a senior, and you're three years younger than him, maybe wait a while and scout out the situation" Sam smiled even more at this, this meant he has a chance. Dean sighed again unhappily; he'll have to do something about this.

"Well, that's enough excitement for today. Now, you need to do your homework."

Sam smiled again. And standing up approached Dean and gave his a quick hug.

"Thanks Dean, for being such a great brother" And then he stormed off upstairs.

'Oh, fuck' Dean thought unhappily once more 'I need a drink'

_A/N There you go, I hope you liked that. Please review and let me know. I love reviews. I sometimes just sit at my computer checking my email every five minutes for review notifications, it's pathetic. You guys are my only salvation: D_

_I'll try to post Chapter 2 by the end of this week. _


	2. Confirmation

**Chapter Two - Confirmation**

Next day in school Dean was on the lookout for Gabriel Novak, every time the older boy was around, Dean found his gaze drifting towards him, was he really into guys too? Dean was sceptical, just today he saw the Novak making out casually with two different girls.

Dean also looked more carefully at Sammy. God, they boy had it bad. He was staring at Novak the whole lunch period, being pretty obvious about it really. Gabriel looked up at him once and Sammy carefully averted his gaze. But Dean noticed surprisingly that a light smile coloured Gabriel's lips. And it didn't look like a mocking smile, no, it looked like, affection. Dean wanted to throw up; it looked like Novak was interested in his brother after all. He sure hoped he misinterpreted that brief smile, because he didn't think he could handle having Gabriel Novak as his brother-in-law. He shuddered at the thought, Sam looked at him questioningly. But he too busy, fighting his gag reflex, to respond in any way.

When they got in the car that evening the atmosphere was completely different. Sam was just buzzing with energy.

"So, I talked to Meg today, she is like the school gossip, she knows I_ everything_" Dean just kept looking at the road, and Sam continued, obviously unphased by Dean's apparent lack of interest. Things were back to normal.

"Turns out it's common knowledge that Gabe is bi", Dean pursed his lips at his brother calling the Novak kid, _Gabe. _"And he does occasionally date boys, but not too often. There was some kind of incident last year, she didn't know all the details, but I think someone called him a … bad name...but he sorted it all out, by embarrassing the guy in front of the whole school. Meg says it was spectacular" Sam finished with admiration clear in his voice. Dean noticed how Sammy hesitated before saying "a bad word", he sighed again, his brother was way too innocent for the Novak kid. Now he was set on calling him the Novak kid, although there were three Novak kids in school. There was Gabriel, his younger sister Anna, who was a year younger than him, and Castiel who was in Sam's year.

"So, what do you think I should do?" Sam asked Dean self-consciously.

Dean was getting tired was sighing all the time. He knew this won't be easy for his brother. Even if Gabriel was bi, and even if he was interested in Sam, which Dean was fairly sure he was, Sam still lacked any kind of experience. And asking someone three year older than you out was already pretty nerve-wrecking, especially considering it was another guy.

"Well, Sam my advice to you would be, if you're really gonna do it, just rip off the bandage. Come up to him and ask him if he'd like to meet for coffee sometime, and then you'll know straight away"

"What if he says no?" Sam asked, his voice sounding somewhat frightened.

"Well, dealing with rejection is never easy" Plus, Novak would make his life hell, if he wasn't interested, Dean thought. "But you have to learn how to do it". Plus if Novak tries to give Sammy any shit over this, Dean would be more than capable of setting him straight. Dean realised he was a bit too happy at the prospect of having an excuse to beat up the Novak kid. He needed to remind himself that he has to be supportive for Sammy's sake. And it won't be easy.

_A/N There you go with chapter two. This fanfic is turning out to be a bit longer that originally intended, but I hope you guys will stick with it. Chapter 3 will be up shortly. As always please review, pretty please… _


	3. Courage

_A/N First of all thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who reviewed, I really do love reviews :D _

_Another thing, the tenses in this chapter are a bit messed up, it seems to happen a lot in my writing, but you'll have to forgive me. _

**Chapter Three – Courage**

The next day Sam was jittery from the very morning. His hands were shaking at breakfast, and he was having trouble lacing his shoes. Before they left the house Dean took him aside, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Sammy, calm" He said, willing it to be true "You're making _me_ nervous." Sam nodded absently, trying to smile. But he looked pathetic.

"Look it either go well and your wish will be fulfilled. Or it won't go well, and then you'll at least know, ok?" Sam nodded again, this time with a little more certainty.

He was still fidgety on the ride to school. Dean was really getting nervous just looking at him, but resisted the need to snap at him and tell him to stop. He knew this can't be easy for Sam. When they arrived, Dean took Sam aside for another minute; he fixed his collar, although it looked fine as it was. Sam looked kind of impeccable this morning.

"Look Sammy, just breathe, and don't worry if it doesn't go your way, you'll meet plenty of other great guys in life." Dean was surprised at how easy it was for him to say guys and not girls. Maybe he knew all along that Sammy was gay.

Sam semi-nodded and gave a sickly smile, and Dean silently wished the Novak kid will at least let him down easy.

Even with all the encouragement from his brother, Sam was restless and distracted all day. He couldn't concentrate on classes, and he couldn't eat anything at lunch. His stomach was in knots. He was painful to look at. As the day was going by and Sam still hasn't made his move, he started working out escape plans in his head instead. He could try this tomorrow. Or he could just leave it completely and tell Dean that Gabe rejected him, and not worry about it anymore.

But the more he thought about giving up, the more painful it felt, he didn't know how he had managed to become so attached to Gabriel in such a short time. He didn't even know him that well. He talked to Castiel a few times, and he seemed cool. But Sam really didn't have any contact with Gabe, except that one awkward time when Cas introduced them. The older boy just seemed so intriguing that Sam couldn't help feeling attracted.

After another class, Sam was standing by his locker thinking everything over painfully, for the hundred time, when he felt someone approach. He raised his head and found himself face to face with none other than Gabriel Novak. The breath hitched in his throat.

"Hey, you ok?" Gabriel asked, looking concerned. He noticed that Sam had been eyeing him all day, looking a bit green. He'd noticed the younger boy watching him before, but today he just looked like he was in pain. He needed to make sure the boy wasn't going to have stroke.

"Yes" Sam answered, his breath caught again, he couldn't stop staring into Gabe's grey eyes. The older boy smiled amusedly.

"Are you sure? Coz you don't look so good" Sam swallowed painfully. Now was the moment, if he didn't say it now, he would probably never get the chance. Plus he was making a complete fool of himself just standing there, staring.

"I…" He let out a strangled word. Gabriel looked at him questioningly. "I like you" He finished really quickly. Averting his eyes and looking timidly at the floor. This is it; this will be the death of him. Now the whole school will mock him.

Gabriel felt his heart skip a beat, as clichéd as that sounded, but he could control his face perfectly and didn't show any sign of it.

"I'm glad" Gabriel answered calmly with a small smile playing on his lips. Sam looked up shocked.

"You are?" He asked, unable to believe his ears.

"Yes, because I like you too, Sam" He answered, his smile widening. It was true, he'd been captivated by the younger boy ever since he got here. If it wasn't for his asshole of a brother, he'd probably have made him move by now. He was kind of glad he didn't though, because if he had asked Sam out when the year just started it might have ended rather quickly, just as all of his other flings. Whereas now, he felt real affection for the young Winchester, it was an unusual feeling for Gabriel.

"You do?" Gabe just let out a quick laugh. Sam wanted to hit himself in the forehead. He must look like a complete idiot just standing there mumbling.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled again. Moron!

"What are you apologizing for?" Gabe asked. Sam just pursed his lips timidly. He looked adorable, Gabe thought. "So what would you say to a date?" For some reason Sam felt himself starting to go red. He nodded solemnly.

"Great, how about Saturday? We can go for a movie, and have some dinner." Sam just nodded again. Gabriel smiled at him amusedly. "Do you mind if I kiss you now?" He then asked. Sam started shaking his head. Gabriel looked back at him seeming confused by the response.

"No, I don't mind" Sam manages, thinking that Gabe must think he's a complete idiot. But then it's all forgotten as Gabe is leaning in and then their lips meet, at first it's slow and tentative, but then Sam feels a fire building inside him, and he just wants to deepen the kiss, he puts his hands around Gabe's neck and hugs the older boy closer to him. Evidently feeling the same way, Gabe moves closer and puts his hands around Sam's waist holding them together. Sam moans softly into the kiss. It's the best feeling he's ever experienced.

Of course he has been kissed before, but nothing can compare to the formidable feel of Gabe's lips against his. When they finally separate, Gabe is breathless. Sam noticed that several faces are turned in their direction. He turns even redder. Gabe winks at him, and giving him another soft peck on the lips, says "I'll call you about the date." Then he's gone. And Sam is leaning back against the locker with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

Dean, who watched the whole exchange from down the corridor, resolves to go talk to the Novak kid before the day is out. Sammy seems really happy now, and Dean does not want him to be hurt, and Novak has a reputation for being a "Love them and leave them" kind of guy, with new targets every other week. Dean won't allow that to happen to Sammy. If the Novak kid is not all in, then this date cannot happen, no matter how much it will hurt Sam.

_A/N There you go, thanks for reading._

_This chapter and the next one were originally meant to be one, but then I felt there was a natural break occurring and decided to separate them. This one is the usual length, but the next one is a bit short, and I'll post it tomorrow. It's already written, but I just want to be evil :D_

_Please, please, please, review! _


	4. Confrontation

_A/N Here's the second part of that chapter, or a different chapter if you like. Enjoy _

**Chapter Four - Confrontation**

Before the last class, Dean approached Sam and asked him to wait for him in the car for a little while after school's out, coz he had something to take care of real quick. Sam agreed, though he looked a bit curious. After the last class, Dean left the classroom first and went to where Gabriel Novak was having his last class. He waited until the latter was coming out, which was among the last students and asked him to stick around for a second.

"What do you want, Winchester?" Gabriel asked when they were alone.

"This is about my brother" Dean said, more intensely than he originally intended. "Listen, if you hurt _him_, I will hurt _you_, really badly" He tried to accentuate his words, and looked as if he was challenging Gabriel to contradict him. Gabriel sighed, looking a bit defeated.

"Look Dean, I know we don't exactly see eye to eye, but trust me when I tell you, hurting Sam is the last thing on my mind. The kid is kind of amazing" Dean realised, with no small amount of surprise, that Gabe must really like Sammy.

"Still, he's my little brother and I'll do anything to protect him. So if you plan on just using him as one of your temporary flings, you better forget about it right now." He added, with a lot less resolve than before. He could see now that The Novak kid was into Sammy probably as much as Sammy was into him. Damn, he though, this may actually last.

"You don't have to worry, Sam is really special, and if I end up causing him pain I'll be more than happy to let you beat the crap out of me" Gabe answered, smiling somewhat amused, Dean smiled back.

"You've got yourself a deal" He started turning in the other direction, when Gabe spoke again.

"You do realise this whole big brother threat is a bit hypocritical, considering I walked in on you trying to get into my sister's pants." Dean made a guilty grimace turning back to face Gabriel, he supposed he would have to just get used to calling him Gabriel now, but they better not expect him to call him _Gabe._

"Ya, sorry about that"

"That's ok, Anna is a big girl, she can take care of herself, I'm just saying." And Gabriel smiled again smugly. Dean nodded to him and started walking away. He knew they had come to an understanding. And he was confident Sam would be safe with Gabriel, and if not he would still enjoy beating the living hell out of him. He walked to the car smiling to himself.

_A/N I think I'm overdoing the trigger happy Dean a bit. It seems in every chapter he has thoughts about beating the crap out of Gabe, what do you guys think? Should I dial it down a bit?_

_As always, please review._


	5. Cuddling and Conflicts

_A/N I was having a bit of trouble writing the date bit, so I decided to just keep it nice and short. I hope you guys like it._

_This chapter contains some __**harsh language and violence**__, you've been warned. _

**Chapter Five – Cuddling and Conflicts**

Saturday finally rolled around, and Dean was actually glad that it did, because all week long Sammy could not shut up about the Novak kid, it was extremely annoying. Gabe did that, Gabe did this, Gabe isn't calling, and Gabe finally called. Dean though his head might explode if the name Gabe came up again in conversation.

But he had to admit that Sammy seemed much happier. The last two years had not been too easy, since their father left. They had to adjust to life on their own and Dean had to deal with the burdens of being the head of the family at 16. They moved here two months ago, just before the start of the new school year. They needed a new start, staying in Lawrence had become too painful. And to see Sam finally settled and making connections, well it was nearly enough to make up for the constant talk of the Novak kid, nearly.

Sam has been fidgeting with his phone for the past half hour, Gabriel was supposed to pick him up and they would go for a movie and grab some dinner.

Finally the doorbell rang and Sam jumped up off the couch like it was on fire, he rushed towards the door, suddenly stopping when he finally reached it and looking very unsure of himself.

Dean looked at him somewhat annoyed:

"Well, are you gonna get that, or we'll just sit here and listen to the nice ringing." Dean regretted his words nearly as soon as he said them, Sam was standing beside the door looking somewhat green, and Dean had to remind himself that dating wasn't exactly Sam's forte. He got off the couch and went to stand in front of his brother.

"Look Sammy, just take a deep breath, and calm down. Everything will be ok" He was trying to look into Sam's eyes to calm him down, but Sam kept his head bowed, and Dean just sighed and turned to open the door.

Gabriel was on the other side, dressed in black jeans and a green jacket. Sam though he looked rather stunning, Dean though he looked rather annoying.

"Hey, Novak, how is it going?" He asked, not really interested in an answer.

"Better than ever, how about you, Deano?" Dean just snorted and moved away. He leaned against the back of the couch crossing his arms. Sam looked at him with a bit of worry, but it was replaced by a happy smile when he turned back to Gabe.

"Wow, kiddo, you look gorgeous today" Sam felt himself turn red.

"Thanks" He stammered "You look great yourself"

"So, ready to go?"

"Yes, I'll just get my jacket" He answered and ran off to his room to grab it. In the meanwhile Dean was staring intently at Gabriel; while the latter had a huge grin on his face

"Oh, don't worry Deano, I'll take really _good_ care of your bro" Gabriel said, the implication clear in his voice, and winked to strengthen the effect. Dean's nostrils flared up in anger and he nearly jumped at him. But then Sam entered, and Gabe was just smiling innocently away, as if nothing happened. Dean glared hatefully, and walked towards Sammy.

"Be home by 10, ok? And be careful" He added, throwing one more hateful glare at Gabriel "Call me if anything happens" He would have pulled the plug on the whole thing after Gabriel's remark, but Sammy looked so happy, he didn't have it in him to disappoint his little brother.

Sam didn't even think to argue with the unfairly early curfew, he just nodded and smiled and turned to Gabe. As they were walking towards the car Gabe noted that Sammy really did look stunning today, he felt himself getting somewhat flushed at the thought of what was hiding underneath those tight jeans, but he willed the feeling away. Of course he was just teasing Dean earlier, it was just their first date, and he wouldn't try anything.

As they drove to the cinema, Sam was happily recounting some funny story from his childhood, and Gabe was entranced by the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry" Sam then stopped awkwardly, "I must be boring you"

"No, absolutely not, I love to listen to you talk" They just reached the cinema, so Gabe stopped the car and turned to look at Sam. Sam started blushing slightly at Gabe's words, and the older boy couldn't resist leaning in and kissing him. When they broke apart Sam had a happy smile plastered to his face. Gabe let out a short laugh.

"Let's go, or we'll be late"

They didn't see much of the movie really. Gabe chose two seats at the very back, a few minutes after the movie started he put a hand over Sam's shoulders and the younger boy leaned into him. Then Gabe gave him a quick kiss on the lips, fully intending to stop there, but Sam got rather courageous, and putting his hand at the back of Gabe's head held him close. The opening credits was pretty much all they saw of the movie. Sometime in between Sam migrated onto Gabe's lap; but neither of them remembered when exactly it happened. By the time the movie was over their lips were swollen and Sam's neck was sporting a pair of small blue bruises. They left the theatre laughing and sneaking small kissing from time to time. Both of them were in elevated spirits.

As they were walking towards the restaurant, Sam leaning close into Gabe's body and laughing happily at some anecdote Gabriel was telling, there was suddenly a shift in atmosphere. They were approached by three rough looking guys. The largest of the three, and apparently the leader was walking half a step ahead of his companions. Gabriel gently pushed Sam from his side and moved to stand in front of him.

"Aww, look at this, he's protecting his little faggot boyfriend" The ring-leader growled, his pack laughing in response.

Sam could see Gabriel's shoulders tense. And felt fear rising up inside him, there were three of them and they looked like they knew how to fight dirty. And although Sam's dad had tried to teach him how to fight when he was younger, he was never really interested in all that stuff. It was always Dean's thing. Sam always preferred reading to fighting lessons. Now he kind of regretted that.

"Look, guys, we don't want any trouble" Gabriel said trying to keep his voice level, but Sam could see that Gabe was kind of scared too.

"Really now, then maybe you should have thought about it before flaunting your disgusting lifestyle in front of us, honest citizens." The gang leader answered, his voice becoming high and mad, his flock starting to growl angrily behind him. Sam could see that this won't end well. He moved to stand beside Gabe; they would stand a better chance in a fight if they fought together. Gabe must have realised it too because he resisted the urge to step in front of Sam again.

And then all hell broke loose.

Sam saw one of the pack-members jumping towards him, the two others leaping towards Gabe, fists poised. Sam's fist connected with soft flesh and he heard a faint crack as pain surged through his right arm. He could see Gabe trying to fight off the other two with his side vision. Then his attacker was on him again, the missed hit only making him angrier. Punches were thrown, Sam hit, kicked and bit, giving it everything he got, but the guy was too big. Suddenly Sam felt a searing pain through his jaw. And the world went black.

_A/N I've had some questions about Desdiel, and I just want to confirm there will NOT be any Desdiel in this story. Personally it's not my favourite pairing. And I want to keep Dean straight in this story; and there are just too many Sabriel/Desdiel stories out there. I want to mix it up. There will however be some Anna/Dean smut along the line. So if that's not your thing I'm sorry. _

_As always, thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited my story. And please keep those reviews coming, they make me really happy :D _


	6. Convalescing

_A/N I know I'm getting kind of slow with posting chapters, I'm sorry about that. I'll try to set aside some time and finally finish this._

**Chapter Six - Convalescing **

Dean was pacing the length to the hospital corridor for nearly an hour now and he was getting very impatient. Castiel was also there sitting quietly on a bench, Dean though absentmindedly that he was a rather strange kid, I mean what kind of fifteen year old wears a trench coat? Anna was around too, she went to get some coffee as far as Dean knew, but he couldn't be sure as he wasn't paying attention when she was leaving. Where was the God damn DOCTOR? He needed to know what happened to his brother.

He was already getting worried when Sam didn't show up at 10 like they agreed, or didn't even call. Dean tried him a few times, but got the voicemail each time. Just as he was about to storm out of the house, thoughts of hurting Gabriel making him see red, the phone finally rang.

There has been an incident. Gabriel and Sammy were attacked by some kind of gang, the officer wasn't very clear, and they were in the hospital. Dean rushed out immediately, and breaking all the speed limits made it here in record time. Now though, they tell him he can't see Sammy, and he needs to wait for the doctor to find out what happened.

Anna just returned and having handed a cup of coffee to Cas, was offering another to Dean. In exactly that moment the doctor finally entered. Coffee forgotten, Dean rushed up to his side.

"Doctor, how is my brother?" By this time Anna and Cas also joined his side, concern plastered all over their faces.

Dean had only just found out that the Novak parents were diplomats, currently stationed in Europe, and most of the time Gabriel was responsible for keeping his family organised. This knowledge made Dean respect Gabriel infinitely more, though he wasn't sure he liked this shift in attitude. However, he knew all about the burdens of being responsible for a younger sibling, and he supposed it would be even more difficult with two siblings to care for. Was he seriously starting to sympathise with the kid who got his Sammy into trouble?

"Both patients are fine" Dean sighed with relief, Anna sent up a silent thankful prayer. "Sam has a slight concussion and some bruising, but otherwise he is fine. We'll keep him for observation until morning, but I don't see why you wouldn't be able to take him home as soon as tomorrow"

"Thank you doctor" Dean answered with a sigh of relief. Anna smiled at him in encouragement, though she still looked rather concerned. Dean gave a half-smile back and moved closer, taking her left hand into his. She didn't say anything, but she looked grateful.

"Gabriel's situation is a bit more difficult, he has two cracked ribs and a substantial amount of bruising, we would like him to stay here for a few days, but we expect him to recover fully in a matter of weeks." Anna sighed with relief and hugged Cas to her right side, Dean lightly squeezed her left hand.

"When can we see them?" She asked, her voice was a lot more relaxed, now that she knew her brother wasn't in any serious danger.

"They are both awake now, so I can take you to their rooms."

The doctor showed Dean to a room down the corridor and motioned him to enter, and guided Anna and Cas lower down the corridor.

When Dean entered, Sam immediately tried to jump up, looking rather concerned. Dean noted that he looked like crap; he had a black eye and a split lip, which looked very sore. He could also see a purple patch starting to form on his left arm, above the elbow. And his right hand was bandaged up. Dean smiled at him never the less.

"Don't move Sammy, you have a concussion, you need rest." Dean moved to his side and gently pushed him back on the bed.

"What happened? How is Gabe? Is he ok? Where is he?" Sam asked, his words slurring together due to the speed with which he was speaking. Dean grinned at his reaction

"I'm glad you're so happy to see me, Sammy" Sam's expression didn't lose its resolve, but a little guilt did visibly seep in. "Don't worry; your boyfriend will be fine. He's in the next room" Sam looked more relieved, but was still trying to get out of bed.

"I have to go see him. What happened? We were fighting and then I… then it all went dark"

"The police told us you were attacked by some homophobic freaks. After you went out, Gabriel managed to overpower them and call 9-1-1. Those guys already had a record for assault and other stuff" He noticed that while he was saying his speech, Sam made a move to get up again; he swung his legs off the side of the bed.

"Hey there, wait a second. You shouldn't get up, I'm sure you'll be able to see him soon enough" Sam looked just as stubborn as before, and Dean knew his brother well enough to understand that he wouldn't give up.

"Alright, lover boy, hold onto my shoulder, I'll take you to his room" He finally said with a sigh. A bright smile lit up Sam's face. Dean just shook his head. As they were entering Gabriel's room they could see that Anna and Cas were also having trouble keeping their brother in bed.

When he saw Sammy, his face darkened. To be honest he didn't look much better, his face was less damaged, but there were huge bruises starting to blossom on his semi-exposed torso.

"Sammy, I am so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked, his tone filled with guilt and concern. Sam let go of Dean and leaped towards the bed, catching Gabe into a tight hug. Gabe let out a strangled cry.

"Ouch, watch the ribs" he moaned, Sam looked at him apologetically.

"I'm so glad you're ok" Sam hugged him again, this time more gently.

"Oh, Sammy I'm so sorry I should have looked out for you better." He then turned to Dean, looking at him above Sam's head, which was plastered to his chest.

"If you want to beat me up, I wouldn't object, I should have taken better care of him" Anna looked at Dean worriedly, like she was determined to stand between them, if Dean decided to take Gabe up on his offer.

"I don't blame you" he said, although it was a bit hard for him to get the words out, he still felt a bit of irrational anger towards Gabriel. "There is nothing more you could have done." Dean knew it was true, he wasn't sure _he _would have been able to fight off three guys. "Plus, you look like crap, and I can't hit a cripple" He added with a smug smile. Anna visibly relaxed, but Gabe's expression stayed grim. He was clearly blaming himself.

Before anything else could be said, the doctor, Dean still didn't know his name, entered and ordered everyone to clear out and let the patients rest. Sam refused to leave Gabe's side, so the doctor finally relented and let him stay, though he didn't look too happy about it.

Sam didn't really care though, his gaze never left Gabe, and he crawled into bed next to him and let himself bask in the heat of the body next to his. Gabriel snuggled him close and kissed the top of his head lightly.

Anna, moved towards him and pulled a blanket over them, and kissed Gabe's forehead in turn, before leaving the room, Cas gave one last small smile and exited too. And Dean supposed there was nothing else to do, throwing another glance at his brother, who was looking rather cosy in Gabriel's arms he left too.

In the corridor Anna was waiting for him.

"Look Dean, do you think you could stay at our house tonight? With Gabe here it will be kind of empty." Dean was hesitating, looking at the room where Gabriel and Sam were. Catching his look Anna continued:

"Look, if you don't want to, you don't have to. But you shouldn't worry about the boys, the doctor said they will be fine, and there is nothing we can do here anyway" He voice was kind and soft. Dean supposed she was right.

"All right" He finally said.

_A/N Please review and let me know what you think. Any opinions are welcome, I love constructive criticism. _


	7. Contact

_A/N This chapter is basically some Anna/Dean smut, if that's not your thing feel free to skip, it has no bearing on the overall "plot" of the story. For those of you who do like the pairing: Enjoy! _

_Also since for some reason I decided it would be cool to start all chapter names with the letter "C", I couldn't find a good word to fit with the content of this chapter. _

**Chapter Seven - Contact **

The Novak house was huge, as in HUGE. Dean had never seen anything so big.

Anna opened the door and led them in. Cas was gone in a second, and Dean wasn't even sure in which direction he went.

"Well, mi casa es su casa" Anna started, a happy smile playing on her lips. Dean was looking around in awe.

"Your parents must have a very good salary." Dean said, still looking around a bit dumbstruck.

"Well, it's a poor excuse for never being here" Anna answered bitterly. Dean gave her an understanding look.

"I know what you mean. After our mum died, three years ago, my dad just kind of lost it, I think he blamed us…"He trailed off unsure of himself. Anna looked at him questioningly.

"Well, there was a fire, and dad had a choice between saving Sammy and me or her, and I think he regretted the choice he made." Anna's expression turned to sympathy and she took his right arm, mimicking what he did for her in the hospital.

"Two years ago he kind of broke, he said he was leaving me and Sammy, that he couldn't bear to look at us any longer. He sends some money each month, to help us get by, but I haven't heard from him in over a year now." Dean felt a bit embarrassed baring his soul to Anna, but she didn't judge, she just offered him a soft smile.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked him instead.

Dean glanced at his watch "Well it's nearly midnight, I'm kind of tired" Anna nodded understandingly.

"It's been a long day, I'm exhausted too. C'mon I'll show you where you're sleeping." She led him to one of the three guest rooms they had in the house. And gave him a clean towel and some pyjamas, which he supposed must be Gabriel's. Anna then wished him good night and walked out. Dean tossed the pyjamas aside refusing to put them on. He took a quick shower to wash off the tension of the long day and went to bed in his boxers.

In the middle of the night, he woke up when he was turning and his hand hit something soft and warm. He felt his way up in the dark, groping gently, until he reached something that resembled a shoulder, he continued his exploration, finding a face with gentle features at the end of his path. The face under his fingers let out an unhappy moan and woke up. Dean turned and put on the bed side lamp to his right, turning back he found himself face to face with Anna's sleepy form.

He looked at her, with a smug grin on his face "Are you lost?" He asked, and she smiled back sheepishly.

"I just couldn't bear sleeping alone in my cold bed, when I know you're right across the corridor." She bit her lower lip and tried her best to express guilt with her posture, but she wasn't doing a very good job. Suddenly Dean felt his gaze slip to look at those soft lips, his pulse quickened, and before he could realise what was happening he was leaning in for a kiss. Anna answered it with a lot of vigour, moaning softly as Dean shifted their position so he was on top of her. Dean pushed his tongue into her mouth and their tongues began a battle for dominance. When Dean finally pulled back he was breathless and flushed.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" He asked, praying at heart for a positive answer. Instead of answering Anna just pulled him back into another kiss. He took that as a yes. Dean let his hands roam under her shirt gently moving up her flat stomach and reaching her soft breasts, she whimpered under him. He let go of her mouth and disposed of her shirt, he then gave her one more peck on the lips before his lips started their downward move, showering her upper body with soft kisses. He finally reached her soft nipples and felt them harden under his touch. Anna whimpered and stretched her body. Dean held her in place and continued nibbling at her right nipple with his teeth while rubbing the left one with his hand. Anna reached above her head and clenched the headboard, while moaning at Dean's touches.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh and she rubbed gently against it to create some friction. Dean grunted and moved his hands to stop the movement, he was so close, and too much stimulation would push him over the edge too soon. He moved lower down her body, making a path with his lips until he reached her navel.

He then gently pulled off her briefs and inhaled the intoxicating aroma of her wetness. He moved lower still and his tongue leaped out to explore her. Dean licked gently over her clit, increasing his pace as she bucked into him. He held her hips down and kept licking with ardour, enjoying the splendid moaning noises that she was making. He relocated a finger to caress her entrance and penetrated her slowly, eliciting a surprised gasp. He kept on sucking her clit, nibbling at it gently with his teeth, while his finger continued to thrust in and out of her.

Finally, unable to wait any longer he moved back up her body, despite the disappointed grunt she let out when his tongue separated from her clit. He smiled at her mischievously and kissed her deeply. He then jumped off the bed and ran to get his wallet, and before Anna could complain; he was back with a condom wrapper in his hand. He grinned naughtily at Anna's flushed face and pleading expression, while removing his boxers and freeing his painfully erect cock. He quickly pulled on the condom and positioned his cock at her entrance, leaning in to kiss her deeply. When he entered her gradually, she moved her hands to tangle in his hair, at the same time her legs moved to hug his tightly.

As he started moving slowly in and out, she was moaning into his lips needily. He was grunting, feeling out of breath, so he removed his lips from her and sped up his pace. As he hit her sweet spot she cried out. He repositioned himself slightly to be able to hit it over and over. Anna was going crazy beneath him, moaning and whimpering and panting out his name. Dean dipped his head and bit down into her neck to stop himself from coming too soon. She cried out again, but the bite only added to her excitement.

Their rhythm was getting frantic and before long she was coming. When her muscles clenched against his cock, he couldn't stop himself from coming inside her. Dean collapsed on top of her then, and they lay quietly for a second, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Then Anna whimpered, and tried to move Dean off her, he took the hint and rolled off, quickly disposing of the condom.

"Wow" he then said, suddenly bursting into laughter, she was laughing too.

"Well, that was definitely… wow" she repeated when they finally calmed down and that set them off again. They turned to their sides so they were facing each other and smiling.

Dean thought he might have some trouble explaining this to Gabriel, or Sam for that matter. But he didn't want to think about that right now. He cuddled closer to Anna and they snuggled until morning came.

_A/N Review, review, review… I'm trying to hypnotise you people to review. Is it working?_


	8. Closeness

_A/N Ok, evidently my hypnosis powers are not great… oh well._

_Anyway I'll respond to __**IllyriaSaxon's **__review for anyone who might be interested: there will __**not**__ be any more Anna/Dean smut so people who don't like it, you don't have to worry._

**Chapter Eight - Closeness **

For the past week since the attack, or rather since Gabe got discharged from the hospital last Tuesday, Sam and Dean had been living at the Novak house. Sam was refusing to leave Gabe's side and Dean was refusing to let Sam spend the nights there alone. Dean was generally rather unhappy at how fast the relationship of the two was developing, but there wasn't much he could do about it, he would not be responsible for breaking his little brother's heart.

So they practically moved in, luckily there was plenty of space in the house to accommodate two full-time house guests. Sam was sleeping in Gabe's room, an arrangement which didn't make Dean entirely happy, but then they didn't seem to be doing anything. And he felt like he wasn't exactly in a position to complain, seeing how Anna was spending most of her nights in his room, and they _were _doing stuff.

Dean's wasn't completely right about his beliefs, but Sam and Gabe weren't about to burst his bubble. The thing was, the first few days, there really were nothing going on. Gabe's ribs were still quiet sore although they were healing rather quickly. So Sam just enjoyed being with Gabe, he never felt as good as when he was in Gabe's arms. It felt like home. It was actually one of the reasons Sam refused to leave his side, it wasn't so much to make sure he was ok, it was more so because he simply couldn't give up the feel of his arms around him. Sam felt like the attack brought them a thousand times closer. But he wasn't about to reveal that line of reasoning to Dean.

So at first it was only cuddling and a bit of making out, and a lot of bonding of course. The more Sam found out about Gabe, the more he fell for the guy, and a similar thing was happening to Gabriel. Other than that Sam was too scared to try anything because of Gabe's ribs, and Gabe didn't want to pressure Sam into anything, plus he needed their first time to be special, for Sammy. Although he had to admit that having the young Winchester in his bed was quite a test of his self-control.

Things changed on the Monday after Gabe's return from the hospital. Sam woke up, to find himself half draped over Gabe's good side, which wasn't exactly unusual, what was unusual was the fact that his penis seemed to have taken an interest in the close contact with Gabe's body. He was so hard it was uncomfortable. He felt a wave of redness flush his face. Not that it was a bad thing to feel sexual attraction towards his boyfriend. He supposed that was perfectly normal, they were both teenage boys after all.

It's just that due to Sam's level of experience, or rather level of inexperience, all things sexual kind of made him uncomfortable, plus his attraction has never yet been _this _pronounced. As he was contemplating his predicament and trying to figure out the best way to disentangle himself from Gabe, the older boy awoke. He was rather surprised to find there was something hard pressed against his thigh, and even more surprised when he realised what it was. He gave Sam a semi-amused semi-questioning look, and Sam turned even redder, if that is even possible.

"I'm sorry" he murmured self-consciously, starting to move away. Gabe held him close instead, and kissed him, he just look adorable all flushed like that.

"It's ok" Gabe answered laughingly "That's a perfectly normal reaction" In fact he was feeling himself get a similar one. He willed it to go away, today was not the day for that. As Sam nodded sheepishly, there was a knock on the door:

"Up and at them sleepyheads, we'll be late from school" Dean's voice boomed from the other side. Sam sighed and disentangled himself from Gabe, and went to the bathroom to take care of his little problem. Gabe chuckled after him and went to get ready. It seemed like a waste of an opportunity, but that was ok. This was only the beginning.

When Gabriel awoke for the second morning in a row with the feeling of something hard against his thigh, he decided that it was his duty as a boyfriend to help Sam out of his disposition. He started by gently kissing Sammy, who found that this was the most pleasant awakening he'd ever had. When he was finally fully awake, he realised also that yesterday's problem was back.

He felt himself turn red, but kept on kissing Gabriel back, while at the same time trying to move his now painfully hard cock from Gabe's side. Gabriel stopped his progress by moving his right hand between them and gently caressing Sam's erection through his boxers. Sam let out a rather loud moan, immediately becoming paranoid that someone heard him. Gabe smiled into his lips and moved back to look into Sam's eyes.

"Sammy, I would like to suck you off now, if that would be ok with you?" He asked just a bit of amusement seeping through his rather serious tone. Sam felt like he was about to come from just those words, so all he could muster to do was a nervous nod. Gabriel smiled at him and moved his hand back to rub his cock through the cloth. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head, and he was moaning again. Gabriel kissed him lightly and whispered in his ear.

"You're gonna have to try to be quiet, though, kiddo, those walls are not sound proof, and your brother is just down the hall." His words, plus his lips against his ear, made Sam turn crimson. But for some reason the knowledge that they could be caught only added to his excitement. When Gabriel guided Sammy to lie on his back and spread his legs, and then moved downwards to position himself between the younger boys thighs, Sam had to bit his lower lip to stop from moaning. His nervousness was fighting his desire for Gabe, it was a very close battle but desire won out in the end.

Then Gabriel gently removed Sam's boxers freeing his painfully erect cock. He looked up to Sam once more, to check if it was ok to proceed and Sam who just scarcely defeated his nervousness and didn't want it to come back, barely managed to nod. Gabriel knew that the boy wouldn't last much longer, he was wriggling slowly under him, trying to get some friction against his cock, and making the most amazing strangled noises. Gabriel wanted him to enjoy his first blowjob, so he placed his hand at the base of his cock, holding it tightly, eliciting a loud groan from Sammy. He then licked the shaft once from base to tip, making Sam's hips buck up and more moans escape his beautiful mouth.

Gabriel then decided not to waste any more time and took him fully in his mouth, his fist still at the base, keeping him from coming to soon. Now Sam forgot all about staying quiet and was moaning loudly, trying to move his hips to get more contact. He didn't dare move his hands to Gabriel's head, like he wanted to, so he took a fistful of the sheets under them in each hand, to keep them busy. Gabriel kept sucking, slowly and sensually, he loved the way Sam whimpered and squirmed under him. Loved that he was the first man to be able to do this for Sammy, and loved the idea of being the only man to do this to Sammy.

"Please" Sam let out a breathless cry "Please Gabe, I want to come" Hearing that moan leave Sam's lips, Gabe nearly came himself, his neglected cock screaming for attention. He chose to ignore it and started sucking harder. After a few more moves he finally let go of Sam's base and he exploded into his mouth. As his hot come filled Gabriel's mouth he felt an insane level of satisfaction at knowing he could do this to Sammy. He slowly swallowed everything Sam gave him and moved back up. Sam had a look of pure bliss written on his face and Gabe couldn't resist kissing him again. Once Sam recovered his gaze slowly moved to look at the bulge in Gabe's briefs. He moved to tentatively touch it with his hand, but Gabe caught it half-way.

"Sammy, you don't have to, if you don't want to, you don't owe me anything" He managed, although, being completely honest with himself there was nothing he wanted more than to feel that hand against his hard cock.

"But I want to, Gabe" Sam assured him, and with a nod, Gabe let go of his hand. It finished its journey and hesitantly grazed Gabe's cock through the cloth. Gabe gasped at the contact, his cock twitching needily. Sam took that as encouragement, and gently pulling at the elastic dragged the briefs down. He held his breath at the sight of Gabe's cock, feeling desire starting to surge through his again. He was starting to feel worried again, afraid that he wouldn't be able to make this as good for Gabe as it was for him, but he bit the anxiety down. He then moved down mimicking Gabe's actions. Gabe moved to lie on his back to accommodate him, pulling up his knees so that the soles of his feet would rest on the bed. The sight of Sam hovering above his hard dick was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

Finally, Sam took one last calming breath; he wanted to seem confident, although in truth he was scared out of his wits. But he really wanted to do this for Gabe, so ignoring his nerves he dove in and slowly licked the tip, which was leaking pre-come. It took all of Gabe's self-control to stop from bucking his hips. But he couldn't stop a groan from escaping his lips. Taking this as encouragement Sam moved to encase Gabe's cock in his lips, and being encouraged by Gabe's moans he kept on licking.

He could only about take in two-thirds of the length, before his gag-reflex kicked in, he supposed his skills would get better with practice, but for now he just kept sucking the upper part, making up for the lack in experience with enthusiasm. He tried to mimic the movements Gabe had done minutes before and took reassurance from the noises Gabriel was making. Before long, Gabe's hand moved to his head, trying to move it away.

"Sam, I'm gonna come" He let out. Sam growled in protest trying to shake off his hands. The vibration of his growl and the shaking movement was too much and Gabe's seed came sprouting into Sam's mouth. As it hit the back of his throat, he suddenly felt like he wanted to throw up, but fought the feeling and diligently swallowed all the come. It hadn't tasted half as bad as he thought would.

Sam was feeling very happy with himself; he just made Gabriel Novak come! He moved back up grinning happily at Gabe. Gabe, who had just had a concerned expression on his face, couldn't help smiling in return. He opened his arms for Sam in their usual manner and Sam cuddled against him, placing his head on the older boy's chest.

"That was the best morning of my life" Sam announced, feeling bit self-conscious. Gabe chuckled above him.

"You know what, kiddo, mine to" And Sam couldn't help smiling happily. Neither of them wondered why Dean hadn't come running at the sound of their rather loud exclamations. It might have had something to do with his own loud cries of pleasure.

In his room Castiel was groaning unhappily. Now there was moaning form two sides, it was bad enough that Anna and Dean kept him up most of the night, every night, with their "quiet" moans, now these two as well?! He needed some freaking rest!

_A/N Sorry about all the days of the week thrown in, I just needed it to keep the timeline clear in my head. So what do you guys think of the first juicy bit between Sam and Gabe? And what are your opinions on the Cas bit? Please review, I love to know what you think :)_


	9. Closing the Deal

**Chapter Nine - Closing the Deal**

All day, after the morning's events, Sam could not concentrate on school. He couldn't stop thinking of Gabe's lips against his dick, couldn't stop thinking of the feel of Gabe's cock in his mouth, and the sound of their combined moans. As the day progressed his pants were becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and he nearly attacked Gabe when lunch period finally rolled around.

Ever since they got back from the hospital they were always spending lunch together, sometimes joined by Dean and the other Novaks sometimes just together. When it was just the two of them they didn't eat much, they just spent the whole time making out in some corner. Today Sam backed Gabe into a corner at the men's bathroom, and crushed his lips against Gabe's, thrusting their hips together, to get some friction for his throbbing cock. Gabe pushed him back a bit and laughed shortly.

"I see someone is happy to see me"

"I need you, Gabe" Sam whimpered "I can't stop thinking about this morning" Gave caught his lips in another passionate kiss.

"I know, kiddo, me too" He moaned against his lips.

"I want to go all the way, tonight" Sam mustered, although it took a lot of courage for him to say that. Gabe caressed his cheek lightly.

"Are you sure, kiddo? There is no rush" He said gently, Sam just kissed him again.

"I want to, I want you to be my first" He whispered against Gabe's lips. His words sent a blaze of fire through Gabe's body, bringing his cock to life. Gabe brought their lips together again, moaning against him. He would be sure to make this a memorable night for Sammy. They continued to devour each other's lips and slowly gyrate their hips against one another creating an insane feeling, until the bell finally rang. With a groan they finally separated from each other, and with a conspitratory look on their faces left the bathroom.

As the door behind them finally closed, a door of one of the stalls opened and a very unhappy looking Cas emerged. Are they actually serious? Making out in the freaking bathroom? He so needed to do something about this or his siblings and their special others were going to drive him insane, the four of them sneaking around, only not well enough! With an angry sigh, Cas also exited the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately their plans for that night were not meant to come true quite so soon. Gabe though it would be best to have a bit more preparation and a proper plan of action in place, before going ahead with their idea. So they agreed to postpone their special date till Friday, just three days away.

Gabriel wanted the night be absolutely perfect for Sammy, and for him of course, although he knew it would probably be perfect for him anyway, being with Sam was like a dream come true. He didn't want to go overboard with the preparation, but he needed to take care of some things.

Number one being, getting rid of potential witnesses, that sounded vaguely criminal, but Gabe knew neither of them would be able to fully enjoy their first night being truly together if there was a danger of Dean bursting in with a shotgun ready to shoot Gabriel at any moment. Since trying to get rid of Dean might be suspicious, that meant they had to sneak out. Gabriel decided to go for the simplest plan, easy does it. He would complain of rib pain and turn in to sleep early, Sam would say he wanted to make sure Gabe was ok and excuse himself too. They would then sneak out through the balcony and go back to the Winchester's old place, which was still theirs, technically.

Next Gabe had to make sure the place looked pristine, without going over the top of course. He went for the basics there too; he skipped the last two classes on Friday and went to prepare the apartment, quite happy with the final result. He also made sure all of the needed supplies were present. He had talked to Sam about going bareback and the younger boy seemed very excited at the prospect. Gabe has gotten tested right after Sam said yes to their first date, and hasn't been with anyone since, and Sam, well considering his level of experience, it was safe to assume he didn't have any STD's. So with condoms out of the picture, all he needed was some lubricant, he went and bought a few bottles just in case.

The last thing was to make sure everything went well between them, but with that he couldn't prepare much. He just had to remember to gentle and to hope that everything would turn out well, there was no reason for it not to.

In the evening, surprisingly, the initial part of the plan was executed perfectly. Sam was very excited and very nervous. But he couldn't afford to go to Gabe for comfort, because he didn't want to tip off Dean. Gabe was more quiet than usual at dinner, but luckily he could ride that off as rib-pain. Dean didn't seem to suspect a thing. In fact he was acting a lot cheerier than usual. It was Cas who was gazing at them suspiciously the whole night and pursed his lips in annoyance when Gabe set the plan into motion by excusing himself.

When they made it to the apartment door, Gabe asked Sam to wait a second, before coming in. Sam counted to sixty in his head and entered. On the floor there was a pathway laid out for him in red rose petals, and the aroma was intoxicating. He followed the pathway which lead to Dean's bedroom, and chuckled to himself.

If only Dean knew what was about to happen on his bed, he would swallow his own tongue in rage. But his room was bigger, and he wasn't here so tough shit, he'd get over it. When Sam pushed the door tentatively, the view inside took his breath away, the petal path went all the way to the bed and ended in a red pool in the shape of a heart on the white sheets. The only illumination in the room was coming from a dozen or so of candles around the room. There were just enough to create a soft glow, and not enough to create a fire hazard. Gabe was standing in the middle of the room looking as stunning as ever in the soft light, holding a beautiful red rose and smiling softly.

"Wow, Gabriel, this is amazing" Sam exclaimed stepping towards the older boy and kissing him lightly. Gabe's smile widened, and he silently extended the rose towards Sam

"There is nothing too good for my Sammy" Sam felt a fire light up in his belly at the word: _my._ He was his, and only his, from now until forever. He took the rose and kissed Gabe again.

Gabriel then took the rose back and gently put it on the nightstand, before moving to embrace Sam once more. They kissed sensually for a little while and then Gabe took hold of the bottom of Sam's T-shirt and looked at him questioningly. Gabe pulled the shirt over Sam's head and went back to kissing him, while gently caressing his chest. Sam could feel dread pooling up at the bottom of his stomach. Sure, Gabe had already seen him naked, and in the past few days they hadn't exactly been poster boys for abstention. But still, what they were about to do was utterly terrifying to Sam. He wanted it more than anything, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared shitless. Trying to compensate for the fear, he added urgency to his movements.

He grabbed at Gabe's shirt and tossed it over his head quickly, his kisses became hungry and his hands were shaking. Gabe sensed something was wrong so he gripped Sammy's arms and held him still, looking him in the eyes

"Hey there, Sammy are you ok?" Sam bit his lower lip and nodded solemnly. Gabe was not convinced "Look we don't have to do this if you don't want to, you look like you're about to pass out" Sam shook his head at that.

"No I want to, Gabe" He looked up at him the desire barely visible under all that anxiety.

"Then what is wrong Sammy? Tell me, I can help" Gabriel asked, genuinely worried about his boyfriend.

"I'm just scared, ok? I don't want to disappoint you" He said self-consciously.

Gabriel kissed him lightly, and smiled in encouragement.

"Sammy, you can never disappoint me, I love you, and I'm not expecting you to be a sex-god I just want you to be yourself." Sam's breath hitched at his words, that was the first time Gabe said "I love you" to him and Sam didn't think that he even noticed. It gave him a huge confidence boost. He smiled at Gabe and kissed him again. There was no more need for words.

Gabriel unzipped his jeans and gently pushed them to the ground, Sam stepped out of them casually, continuing to kiss Gabriel and repeated the action on Gabe's jeans. Then, in their underwear they migrated to the bed. Gabe hovered over Sam holding himself up on his arms, Sam's hands staying free to tangle in Gabe's hair.

Gabriel then started to move downwards and Sam had to remove his hands from Gabe's head and clench them into fists to stop them from shaking. Gabriel kissed his way downwards until he reached the elastic of the boxers that Sam was wearing. He cautiously lifted the elastic and pulled the boxers off. He carefully caressed Sam's dick with his hand and moved back up.

"I need you to trust me Sam, and just relax" He said once his eyes level with Sam's. Sam nodded in agreement, but his body was still tense. Gabriel continued to caress him lightly and kissed him on the lips. "Relax" He said softly, before grabbing the lube off the nightstand and moving back down. Sam's body was extra tense, Gabriel sighed, and they wouldn't be able to do anything if the kid didn't relax. He positioned his lips on Sam's cock and licked along it lightly. Sam sucked in a breath.

Gabe then proceeded to take him in his mouth and suck gently, Sam started letting out soft moans and Gabe's kept on sucking trying to relax him as much as possible. Once he felt the tension starting to leave the body, he discreetly lubed up his fingers and went to position them at Sam's entrance. Immediately, Sam's body tensed again. Gabe kept sucking sensually, while running his fingers slowly over the ring of muscles. Once Sam seemed to relax again, he slowly pushed one finger inside the hole.

While the sensation wasn't exactly painful, there was just a slight burning; Sam couldn't call it pleasurable either. The finger inside his ass just felt uncomfortable, like an intrusion. The discomfort was soon overshadowed by the feel of Gabe's lips on his cock and he kept moaning softly in pleasure. Meanwhile, the finger inside him started moving in and out slowly, and he was starting to like the feel of the motion inside him. Just when he was starting to desire the slow rocking inside of him to increase, Gabe entered another slicked up finger into him. This time the discomfort was greater, bordering on pain, and he couldn't hold a gasp that escaped his lips.

He tried not to move, but he wanted to displace the uncomfortable feeling in his ass. When Gabe first started moving the two fingers, Sam cringed at the sensation, but that all changed when the two fingers grazed the bundle of nerves he never knew existed. Immediately he was overwhelmed by a pleasurable sensation.

He started to rock his hips trying to get more friction against that magical spot, him moaning becoming more and more frantic, but Gabe didn't need much encouragement, he kept rubbing his fingers over and over Sam's prostate, Increasing his pace on both ends. Sending ripples of pleasure through Sam. Sam was starting to whimper and wiggle under Gabe trying to get off. The rocking sensation plus the mouth on his cock was too much and before he could stop himself Sam was coming into Gabe's willing mouth.

Once Sam crashed from his orgasm, he looked at Gabe coyly. He didn't mean to come so soon. Gabe finally removed his mouth from the softening dick and looked up at Sam.

"It's ok, I wanted you to come so you would be more relaxed for this" He said gently as he kept rubbing his fingers inside of Sammy, bending them lightly. Sam nodded in acknowledgement. The feel of Gabe's fingers inside him without the urgency of his pulsing cock was a different kind of pleasure, less urgent, more lasting. Gabriel seeing that Sam was just as happy finally added a third finger. At first Sammy gasped at the intrusion, but he knew to trust Gabe, and soon enough the pleasure was back with a vengeance. Before long Sam felt himself starting to get hard again from the sensation he was experiencing. This is when Gabe decided to remove his fingers. Sam let out a disappointed sigh, wiggling his hips trying to somehow get the sensation back. Gabe moved back up and smiled at him.

"Eager, are we?" He asked an amused smile playing his lips. His own hard erection was becoming painful and just the anticipation of pushing it into Sammy's tight hole was making him crazy with desire.

Sam glared at him, still moving his hips trying to get friction against Gabe's hard cock, which was still encased in briefs. His own cock was already half hard, that had to be some kind of record.

Gabe kissed him deeply, desire rippling through him. Sam hugged him close and rubbed their cocks together, making Gabriel growl. The older boy then moved back and pushed Sam's knees apart, pushing them up so the soles of his feel would come to rest flat on the bed. He then grabbed the lube and put a generous amount on his cock. You can never have too much lubricant. He then lined his cock with Sam's entrance and looked at Sam again. The look he got back was full of desire and longing, Sam's cock was fully hard again.

Gabriel smiled lovingly at him and started to slowly move into him. Sam's expression became clouded with pain but desire was still predominant. He knew that it would probably be worth it later. Gabe kept pushing in slowly, groaning at the impossibly tight feel of Sam's ass, it had to be the best feeling he's ever experienced. Once he was fully sheathed, he wanted to give Sammy a minute to adjust to him. But apparently Sam had other plans; he was craving the feeling of Gabe's cock against his prostate like it was the best drug in the world.

He bucked his hips and started moving them lightly to get friction; the light pain not being deterrent enough. Gabe took the hint and started thrusting lightly, increasing his pace when his lover started moving more vigorously under him. Sam moved his legs to encase Gabe's thighs. Gabe groaned, with Sam's tight passage around his dick, he would not last long. He leaned forward, holding himself up on his arms and whispered in Sam's ear:

"I want you to touch yourself" He then moved back a bit to be able to look at Sammy following his command. Sam moved his right hand to his dick and started jerking it in rhythm with Gabe's thrusts. Both of them were moaning and panting heavily. Gabe was damn near close, but he wanted them to come together. Sam was moaning loudly under him, putting any porn star to shame. He looked pretty close himself. Gabe started thrusting even harder, that wasn't how he initially planned their first time, but his lover obviously needed this, and was more than willing to take it.

He adjusted his angle to be able to hit Sam's sweet spot over and over. Before long Sam came spluttering all over his stomach, and seeing his expression as he came, Gabe finally let go and exploded inside him. Careful not to fall onto Sam, he rolled to lie next to him. He grabbed the towel from the nightstand and quickly cleaned off their stomachs. He then turned to look at Sam, who also turned on his side to face him, and his face lit up with a huge smile. Gabe moved his hand to caress his cheek.

"You ok?" He asked gently. Sam's smile grew even larger.

"Better than ever" He answered and pulled Gabe closer to himself to cuddle next to him. When he was fully enveloped in Gabe's arms he whispered. "I love you too" and Gabe beamed in return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning after Gabe's "rib problems" Dean knew straight away something was off. Sam just looked _too _happy. Well sure, lately he was constantly bubbly like an idiot, but today was just over the top. And he walked funny too, Dean realised, suspiciously pursing his eyes. Then it finally hit him.

His first reaction was a practically unbearable desire to rip Gabriel's head off, like seriously tear it off with his bare hands. His second response was "Ewww". He so did not need to know when his baby brother had finally gotten laid. Thirdly, he was just unhappy that his brother could not hide it better, seriously like, does he have to grin like an idiot?! And finally, he concluded that since he hasn't heard anything last night out of the ordinary, his and Anna's escapades were probably also not heard. He smiled happily at _that_ idea.

If only he had known how wrong he was. And how detrimental the whole situation was to Cas' psychological health.

_A/N Well there goes the sex scene. Please let me know what you think of it. I really want to know what the people's reactions are. Is it good/ bad or average? I just need some feedback._

_I hand the last bit planed since the very begging and although here it doesn't seem to fit great, I just had to put in Dean's reaction to his brother losing his virginity. I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think._

_Well this is it as far as the main body of the story goes. I'll post an epilogue soon. But in rest this is __**the end. **_


	10. Epilogue

_A/N So sorry about the delay. Not my fault, I swear. I had this ready to post a week ago, but I wanted my friend's feedback before I posted it, still haven't got it, by the way. But I 'm not making you guys wait any longer, and I hope I can get the feedback from you. _

**Epilogue – Continuation **

**Ten Years Later**

Sam has been in the bathroom for the past half hour and it was starting to piss Gabriel off.

"C'mon Sam, stop being such a girl, the guests will be here any minute" And right on queue the doorbell rang. Gabe gave one more furious knock on the bathroom door and went to open the front door.

He was greeted by the smiling faces of Dean and Anna; Dean had his left hand protectively over Anna's shoulder. Gabe stretched his hand to shake Dean's and then leaned in to give Anna a kiss on the cheek, careful of her huge belly.

"Wow, sis you look like a whale, when is the due date?" Dean was just smiling away and moved to caress Anna's stomach gently with an adoring look on his face.

"The little one is supposed to come out in two weeks" Dean answered, looking lovingly at Anna. Gabe smiled at him endearingly, Dean might be an ass at times, but he really did love his sister.

"Ok, come on in, dinner is waiting" He said taking hold of Anna's left side and slowly leading her into the house.

"Dean, do you mind going to check on your brother, he seems to have drowned in the toilet." He said as the door closed behind them. Dean looked worriedly at Anna, but seeing that Gabe seemed to have a handle on things nodded and went to check on Sammy.

Just as soon as Gabe got his sister seated at the table, the doorbell rang again. He went to answer and found Cas on the other side, hand in hand with his girlfriend Meg. Gabe greeted them happily and led them to the dining room, where Dean was already seated beside his wife. Cas extended him a hand and they greeted each other warmly. Meg went to sit by Anna and ask her about the baby.

Dean looked at Gabe and said: "He said he'll be out in a minute, but knowing Sam, he'll probably take another hour." Gabe nodded knowingly and went to sit down.

When Sam walked into the room 5 minutes later he was met by a picture of family utopia. Cas and Meg were laughing happily at some joke Dean has made. Gabe was sitting closely by Anna talking in undertones, evidently about Anna's baby, as she was caressing her tummy lovingly. While they were too distracted to notice him, Sam took the moment to enjoy the sight; he couldn't believe he was so blessed as to be part of this. When Cas finally raised his head and saw him, he went to greet them all in turn, an atmosphere of happiness and friendship reigning over the house. Finally he came to stand by his beloved husband and capturing his lips in a soft kiss, settled in for a night of enjoyment, followed by many others to come.

_A/N Well I hope that wasn't too cheesy. I was unsure about the epilogue, but I just wanted to show that years down the line they would all still be happy and together._

_Thank you all for reading my story and sticking with it to the end, thanks for reviewing, fovouriting and following and please let me know what you think of the finale._


End file.
